2010-05-19
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Hamish Blake, Jamie Cullum, Sarah Millican, Ritchie Yorke, Guests: Hamish Blake, Jamie Cullum, Sarah Millican, Ritchie Yorke Official description Episode Seventeen (19/05/2010) This week is the first of our around the world specials for 2010. First stop is Great Britain with our Britannia Special. Our Special guests are the jazzy Jamie Cullum, British comedian Sarah Millican music journalist Ritchie Yorke, and Spicks favourite Hamish Blake. There is also a special performance by Elton Jack. For more info click here [http://www.eltonjack.com here]. Myf's Team British pianist/vocalist Jamie Cullum mixes jazz with melodic pop and rock into a crossover style that calls to mind such artists as Harry Connick, Jr., and Norah Jones. In that vein, Cullum will just as often cover a swinging jazz standard as a modern rock song, and his original compositions deftly move from earnest ballads to songs of sardonic wit. Inspired by such piano icons as Oscar Peterson and Dave Brubeck, Cullum spent some of his formative years living in Paris, where he honed his abilities performing in jazz clubs. He released his first album, Jamie Cullum Trio—Heard it All Before, in 1999, of which 500 copies were made. Due to their rarity, original copies have sold for as much as £600 on eBay. He has since released 4 other studio albums, the latest being The Pursuit in 2009. British stand-up comedian Sarah Millican turned to comedy four years ago when her husband of seven years left her. Untill the night of her first gig, she had never even set foot in a comedy club. Her debut Edinburgh Festival Fringe show "Sarah Millican's Not Nice", based around her divorce, won her the if.comedy award for Best Newcomer in 2008. Sarah explains, the show asks questions that you ask yourself when you split up with someone...What am I going to do now? What if I want kids? Why do I fancy gorillas? We've all been there. One of the hottest comics on today's circuit, performing at all the top comedy clubs, Sarah has recently performed at the Melbourne International Comedy Festival, where she was nominated for the prestigious Barry Award, and at the Kilkenny Cat Laughs Festival. In August 2009 she enjoyed a complete sell out run including extra dates that were added due to demand, with her critically acclaimed second Edinburgh Fringe show, "Sarah Millican: Typical Woman". Alan's Team Ritchie Yorke is an author, broadcaster, historian & music journalist who in his 50 year career met and worked with John Lennon, Aretha Franklin, Buddy Holly, Jimi Hendrix, Led Zeppelin, John Butler, Van Morrison, The Spencer Davis Group, Miguel Rios, Carlos Santana, The Beatles... and many more. He travelled the globe as Lennon's Peace Envoy for the War is Over campaign and edited Rolling Stone (Canada) magazine. Today he's still loving & writing about rock 'n' roll and promoting being a peacebeliever. Spick's most popular guest, Hamish Blake, began his adventure into the world of comedy with best mate Andy Lee. Their radio show, The Hamish & Andy Show is one of Australia's most listened to radio shows. Never short of hilarious sketches and stunts, have they continued to find new ways to entertain their listeners. He has appeared on Rove and Thank God You're Here, and together with Andy also released a CD 'Unessential Listening' which has gone platinum and sold over 100,000 copies. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes